


Child of Legacy

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Female Character Restoration Project [8]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Study, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Zeva speaks to her young daughter, Zorii.
Relationships: Zorii Bliss & Zeva Bliss
Series: The Female Character Restoration Project [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909759
Collections: Ladies Bingo





	Child of Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Vignette
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was when Zorii Bliss was only a child that her mother explained to her about the Spice Runners of Kijimi.  
  
“You come from a proud legacy,” Zeva Bliss said. It was one of those rare moments when her mask was off, and she could address Zorii not as the leader of the Spice Runners of Kijimi, but as her mother. “We defend our territory and those who cross us would be very unlucky indeed.”  
  
Zorii was only eight at the time, but she didn’t miss the way that her mother looked in that moment. The subtle green fire in her eyes that scared Zorii, but also impressed her, made her feel safe, in a really bizarre way. Her mother was determined, and strong, scary — Zorii knew that she wasn’t, not yet. She was going to be. She’d be scary, and strong. Like a nexu. A nexu that could very easily claw others in her path if she made them angry.  
  
“Do I, Mama?” she said.  
  
Zeva smiled. “I know that you’ll be a worthy heir to our legacy. I know that one day, we’ll all but rule Kijimi. All this, all this planet...it could be yours, Zorii. Wouldn’t that be wonderful?”  
  
Zorii grinned despite herself. “What do I have to do, Mama?”  
  
“Just follow my lead. Learn from me. That’s the most I ask for. You’ll learn more about that when you get older. How to fight, how to survive...”  
  
Zeva clasped her daughter’s shoulder. She’d never outright say she loved her daughter. That Zorii knew. It was okay. She knew anyway. And she’d do anything to make her mama proud, no matter what it took.


End file.
